Y con James
by Xenon33
Summary: Era un día completamente normal en la vida de James Potter. Incluso, más que normal, era mejor que cualquier otro. Estaba seguro que nada ni nadie podía arruinarle ese momento.. Bueno, eso creía. [SLASH: Sirius/Remus]
**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes y/o lugares mencionados me pertence. Son todos pertenecientes a J.K. Rowling; yo solo juego con ellos por deleite personal.

 **Advertencias:** Contiene Slash, Insinuación leve de Lime.

 **Pareja:** Sirius/Remus

* * *

Era un día completamente normal en la vida de James Potter.

Incluso, más que normal, era mejor que cualquier otro; el invierno había llegado y la nieve comenzaba a caer en las afueras del castillo, el frío lo atormentaba, pero nada que un buen chocolate caliente y un suéter tejido por su abuela no pudiera solucionar. El entrenamiento de Quidditch había sido adelantado para el sábado a la mañana y las últimas clases de día habían sido suspendidas porque su profesor se encontraba en la Enfermería.

Pero lo que terminaba por mejorar todo: Lily Evans había aceptado ir con el a Hogsmeade. Sí, luego de tantos años atosigándola a invitaciones había aceptado. La hermosa pelirroja le había dicho que sí sin ningún insulto ni nungún _"Cállate Potter"_ , simplemente lo había mirado, le había sonreído y había aceptado la invitación sin más.

Sí, un día hermoso.

Corrió hasta la Sala Común, tarareando una canción que se le había pegado de Remus, una de unos músicos muggles que tocaban música "rock" y decían ser las estrellas del momento, "The Beates" o algo así. No se acordaba, pero tampoco le importaba.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, estaba feliz, y aseguraba que nada ni nadie podía arruinarle ese momento.

Entró por el retrato, chocándose de frente con Peter, quién intentaba salir en su búsqueda y rió. Peter lo miró extrañado porque no recibió ninguna reprimenda y ni siquiera lo empujó para sacarlo del camino.

— ¡Colagusano! ¡Que alegría verte! — Gritó con efusividad mientras palmeaba su espalda— ¿Cómo estás?— Peter lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y levantó una ceja.

James estaba raro. Demasiado feliz, demasiado contento.

— Eeh.. Bien— Contestó dubitativo—. ¿Y tú James?

— Excelente, nunca he estado mejor—. James respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras se tiraba en uno de los sillones.

Colagusano lo siguió aún extrañado.

— Mmm.. James, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?— Preguntó con una ceja aún alzada, divertido por el comportamiento de su amigo.

— ¿Sabes qué Peter? Sí, si hay algo que quiero contarte — Peter sonrió viendo que no estaba equivocado y que la felicidad espontánea de su amigo tenía que ver con algo en específico—. Peeeeeeero, primero tenemos que encontrar a Canuto y a Lunático. ¿Sabes donde están?—.

El más bajo asintió con la cabeza, pero dudó en contestarle.

— Sí, se donde están, pero te recomendaría que por el momento no vayas a buscarlos.

— ¿Por qué? Siempre es buen momento para encontrarte con tus amigos—. James replicó casi sin pensar—. ¿Están en los dormitorios?— Pettigrew asintió casi sin mover la cabeza y le indicó a James que por su bien no subiera.

Pero claro, James es James, y cuando está tan feliz es imposible pararlo.

Se paró casi de inmediato, aún con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y al canto de algo que sonaba como _"I wanna hold your hands"_ subió casi a los saltos la escalera que daba al cuarto de chicos.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta casi por un microsegundo y la abrió como si nada gritando algo así como _"SIRIUS, REMUS, TENGO QUE CONTARLES ALGO"_

Bah, eso era lo que quería gritar, pero la frase quedó en el _"Sirius, Remus"_ porque lo que vió fue más bien un _"SiriusRemus"_ completamente pegado.

Y lo que vió lo dejó completamente paralizado balbuceando frases sin sentido, con la boca abierta y mirando a sus amigos que estaban tirados en una posición extraña en SU cama.

Y es que a la primera vista lo único que vio fue la posición extraña, pero luego del shock, prestándo más atención, lo que vió fue a Sirius sin remera, con el pantalón medio bajo y con el bóxer casi sacado, sobre un Remus completamente agitado y desnudo que sostenía el pelo de Black con sus dedos y besaba su cuello dejando marcas. Y por Merlín que lo último que quería ver ese día era a Remus y a Sirius en esa posición —¿Y ENCIMA SOBRE SU CAMA, LA CAMA EN LA QUE DORMÍA TODOS LOS SANTOS DÍAS—.

Remus fue el primero en reaccionar de los tres, tirándo a Sirius hacia un costado, quién casi cae de la cama, pero qué logró sostenerse y tirarse aún más sobre Lúpin, casi fundiéndo sus cuerpos.

Sirius intento taparse y lo miró por unos segundos.

— Hey Cornamenta, era hora de que te enteraras, hermano— Sirius le sonrió de costado con incomodidad mientras Remus escondía su cara en su hombro.

James se quedó mirándolo sin poder moverse de su lugar. No sabía que hacer. Había encontrado a sus dos mejores amigos, follando, sobre SU cama.

— Em.. James..— Remus comenzó sin mirarlo, con la cara roja, extremadamente sonrojado. Pero Sirius lo interrumpió impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

— James, ¿te quedarás viendo como follamos o quieres irte de una vez? — Black escupió al estilo Black y Potter pudo reaccionar en ese intante.

— No, no, yo eh..— Siguió balbuceando mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras sí.

Bien, eso había sido traumante.

Se apoyó contra la puerta y escuchó como Sirius le gritaba algo como "La próxima toca". Maldito desgraciado.

No podía creerselo. Sus amigos... Sus mejores amigos...

No tenía nada en contra de que estuviesen juntos, pero el hecho de haberse enterado así, de haberlos visto en esa situación, de estar presente mientras ellos.. Agh.

* * *

Peter se quedó sentado esperando a que James bajara. Había intentado frenarlo antes de que viviera la misma experiencia que él hace tres meses atrás, pero James no lo había escuchado y ya era demasiado tarde para ir a buscarlo.

Suspiró. Esa manía de Remus y Sirius en ocultar eso que tenían.

Todavía le daban arcas de pensar en la manera que se los había encontrado.

Esuchó pasos en la escalera y vió como James bajaba más pálido de lo normal y sin esa sonrisa con la que había entrado a la Sala Común hace minutos atrás. Sí, los había visto y estaba seguro que la imagen estaba más fresca que nunca en su mente.

— James...— Cornamenta lo miró casi temblando y negó con la cabeza.- James, ¿los viste?- Él asintió mientras se sentaba.

— ¿T-tú ya sabías?— Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

— Sí —. Peter afirmó mirándolo asustado.

— Ah —. James se dejó caer en el sillón.

Sí, definitivamente, no volvería a ser el mismo. No luego de haber visto aquello.

Había sido un día perfecto, pero sus amigos lo habían casi arruinado dejandole un trauma de por vida. Pero a pesar de todo se alegraba por ellos.

Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que se la iban a pagar. Muy caro.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado.

En ese caso, más que un **review** , les pido una **opinión**. Cualquier **crítica constructiva** será recibida con los brazos abiertos _(y con mucho cariño)_.

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!_

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
